Renesmee's Twilight
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Edward lied to Bella and told her the baby died. He secretly gave her up for adoption. Years later Nessie moves to Denali, Alaska to live with her father. What happens when Nessie meets the mysterious Cullen family? What happens when Edward's lies are discovered? Why did Edward give Nessie away in the first place?
1. Moving

**This idea came to my mind a few days ago. I hope you all like it.**

 **Chapter 1: Moving**

 **Nessie's POV**

I sighed when we got to the airport. I would miss the heat, the sun, the city, everything. But what I would miss the most was my mother and Richard, my stepfather.

I would miss Houston, Texas. My hometown, the place of my birth. But it was all for the best.

My mom, her name was Sophia. She was a very sweet person that I was lucky to call my mom. She loved me. She took care of me. Yet she was the reason that I chose to leave. My stepfather was a minor league baseball player which meant that he travelled a lot. My mom stayed with me but I knew that it made her unhappy so I made arrangements to live with my dad in Alaska.

Although I was happy that I was going to live with my dad there were a lot of things that I was worried about. First of all there was the weather. I don't like the cold at all. I need heat. Next was the bullies. I attract bullies the same way a dog attracts fleas.

No one knows about the bullying though and I would like to keep it that way.

I don't have many friends either. I'm the shy, quiet girl that usually sits in the back of the class just hoping that I wouldn't get called on.

I started reading a book once I was done going through airport security. I was so caught up in my book that I didn't even realize that it was time to board the plane until it was almost too late. Luckily I made it just in time.

I think that I must have fallen asleep right away because what seemed like seconds later I was being shaken awake by a flight attendant.

"Um miss?" she said.

"Yes?" I said a bit groggily.

"We've landed. You're the only one still on the plane" she informed me.

"Thanks" I said.

I got up and stretched all of my muscles. Then I walked off the plane and quickly found the nearest bathroom. The urge to pee having suddenly hit me.

Then I went and got my luggage and looked for my dad. Right away I spotted him waving and smiling at me. My dad's name is Diego. He was an awesome father. I loved him. I remember how sad I was when he and mom got a divorce and then he chose to move away. I visited him every chance that I got. Which was cool because not long after my aunt, uncle, and cousins also moved out here. Even my grandparents had moved out here. They had chosen to live out their retirement years in Denali.

"Dad!" I screamed. I ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh Nessie" he said as he hugged me tightly to him. I could almost feel the happiness radiating out of him. His 15 year old daughter coming to live with him. At long last.

People looked at us strangely. Did I mention that we looked nothing alike? I don't look anything like my father or mother. Or anything like the rest of my family for that matter. My whole family is Mexican. Both sides of my family are Mexican. Yet I don't look it. For one my skin is pale. I have bronze hair, which no one else in my family has. I have many physical traits that none of my family has. The reverse is also true. Traits that are very common in my family seemed to have completely skipped me.

I'm pretty sure that I'm adopted. My parents have never told me but it's a huge suspicion that has been on the back of my mind for years now. I just haven't worked up the courage to ask yet. Besides the physical differences there is also the comments and the way my family treats me.

Both sets of grandparents always judge me. They've told me that I'm not a 'true Mexican'. They've told me that I'm not 'one of them'. They criticize everything about me. They even criticize the way I speak Spanish. Which I read and speak perfectly thanks to my mother and father. I'm there least favorite grandchild. Both sets of grandparents have told me that I'm 'not as good as their true grandkids'.

I've never told my parents what my grandparents say and do though. I didn't want to hurt my parents and their relationships with their parents.

"Nessie you have no idea how happy it makes me to have you here with me" Dad said, the telling smile still evident on his face.

"I'm really happy to be here with you dad" I said, failing to keep the smile off of my face.

"Anyway I have a surprise waiting for you at home. A welcome gift I guess you can call it"

"Ooohh! What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" he lauged.

"It's not a car is it? You know that I don't have a license yet. I'm only 15"

"Nessie I can assure you that it is not a car. Anyway for dinner we're going to your grandparents's house. They can't wait to see you. Oh and your cousins can't wait to see you too"

I highly doubted that. Well, my cousins probably were but not my grandparents.

Dad helped me load the luggage into his car. We drove by the place where my dad worked. It was a hospital. My father was a doctor. I planned on becoming a doctor myself. My father loved his job and he loved helping people. I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to be a doctor and I wanted to help people.

We pulled up to the house. He helped me unload my luggage. When we walked through the door he told me to close my eyes and wait. Then he told me to hold out my arms.

Next thing I know there is something warm and very squirmy in my arms. When I opened my eyes I saw a small Dalmatian puppy.

I fell in love right away. I loved him! I held close to me and kissed him. Then he started to lick my face and I laughed.

"I know you always wanted a Dalmatian, thanks to Disney. I saw this little guy at the dog pound a few days ago and I thought of you. So I adopted him.

"Thank you dad. Really" I said happily.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked me.

"Pongo. Just like the dog from 101 Dalmatians" I said.

Dad just laughed.

 **Please Review**


	2. Family Problems

**Chapter 2: Family Problems**

 **Nessie's POV**

 _Maybe my stay here won't be so bad after all_ I thought to myself as I laid down on my new bed that my dad had bought. My recently acquired puppy laying down right next to me.

My dad really had prepared for my arrival. He had completely redecorated my room, bought me a brand new bed, as well as a new TV and computer. I really didn't need all this stuff to be happy though. I was just happy to be with my dad. If my suspicions turned out to be true and I really am adopted I wouldn't care. My parents are the best parents I could ever ask for.

"Nessie it's time to go!" I heard dad shout an hour later. I groaned. I wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing my grandparents that seemed to hate me for no reason at all.

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?" dad asked me as I was about to walk out the door.

"Um, to the car" I replied.

"Not without a jacket your not"

"But dad-"

"No buts young lady. It's 30 degrees out there. I'm not going to let you freeze and get sick"

"But I don't have a warm jacket"

"Well Nessie lucky for you I already bought you one" dad said as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a light pink jacket.

"Thank you dad" I said touched by the fact that my dad went to such lengths for me.

We drove through town and I can honestly say that not much has changed since the last time I visited. Then again the last time I came was about six months ago.

I felt a sense of dread fill me when we pulled into my grandparents's house.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked dad when I realized that there were no other cars in the driveway.

"Don't worry Nessie I'm sure that they are on their way" dad laughed. It was hard to feel anything but happy when I was with him.

As it turned out several of my other family member got sick with the flu so it was just me, my dad, and my grandparents. Joy.

My grandparents acted like they were happy to see me. _Acted_ being the key word. Only I could tell it was just an act. My dad, nor my mom for that matter, could ever see the truth. They hugged me and kissed me. Like any grandparent would.

They faked interest in me all throughout dinner. They asked me about my grades which were all As and Bs.

Eventually I excused myself from the table and went to watch TV in the living room. I flipped through the channels until I found my favorite Spanish telenovela _Hasta El Fin Del Mundo_ (Until the End of the World) Telenovelas are a lot like American soap operas, only much better in my opinion. Plus they end in less then a year unlike American soap operas that never end.

I suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain across my left cheek. I gasped in pain. I could still feel the affects of the slap on my face.

"You stupid girl" my grandmother said. "You know that you are not allowed to touch our stuff" she said as she ripped the remote from my hands so hard that it actually hurt my hand.

Then she went and slapped me again "That's for bragging about your grades. You're not that smart you know? You can't even speak Spanish correctly" she laughed. "Your cousins all have only As. They are better then you in every way. You'll never even compare to my true grandkids. You piece of cr-"

She stopped herself when she heard my father returning from wherever he had been.

"What is going on?" dad asked me. Meanwhile I tried not to cry so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh nothing" grandma said. "Just bonding with my lovely granddaughter here"

Dad smiled. He liked when I 'bonded' with my grandparents. If only he knew...

"Nessie are you ready to go?" dad asked me.

"Yes" I said probably a little too quickly.

The car ride home was silent. Even after all these years I still didn't understand what I did to my grandparents, all of them, that made them treat me this way. A

As soon as we got home I took a long warm shower. As soon as I got out my dad asked me if I wanted to watch a movie with him. That idea made me smile.

I got a blanket and snuggled up close to him on the couch. Pongo jumped on the couch and curled up right next to me. Hanging out with my dad was enough to make me nearly forget today's earlier events.

I must have fallen asleep at some point during the movie. When I woke up I was surprised to find myself in my room, covered with my blankets. I was amazed that my dad could still carry me around so easily.

I felt extremely well rested. I guess it was because of all the sleeping that I had done the day before.

As soon as I started walking down the stairs I could smell dad cooking breakfast.

"Morning dad" I said before giving him a hug.

"Morning Nessie" he said, sounding equally happy.

"Nessie I have to tell you something" he said as he served me a plate of eggs. "I got called into work this morning. It'll only be half a day. I don't know if you want to stay by yourself or if you want to come with me-"

"Come with you!" I said entusiastically, smiling from ear to ear. "Dad you know I like going to the hospital. I like to watch and learn-"

"As long as you don't get in the way or cause trouble" dad warned.

"Dad since when have I ever caused trouble at a hospital?" I asked him.

"How about that time you accidentally switches that patient's medicine-"

"Dad, need I remind you I was only five years old. Besides you or mom really should have been watching me better"

"Well that's a very good point" dad said. "Nessie why do you have a bruise on your cheek?"

Great. Just great. I had this tendency to bruise very easily for some reason. It could be quite annoying. Especially when you're dealing with bullies or in this case my own grandmother.

"Oh, um, I fell at the airport yesterday. You know what a huge klutz I am" luckily for me that lie was very believable. I was a huge klutz. Only I could quite literally trip over my own feet.

"Try to be careful Nessie. I don't want you to end up in the emergency room"

"Dad it's almost a guarantee that I'm going to end up in the emergency room. Speaking of which are there any doctors that you would recommend besides yourself?"

Dad laughed at that last part. "Actually that's easy. Dr. Cullen. He and his family just moved here a couple of months ago. He's been a great asset to the hospital and to the community" dad said. "Anyway we leave in 30 minutes so you better hurry up if you want to come"

That was all that it took to get me moving. It only took me 20 minutes to get ready.

"Ever so ready to go to a hospital aren't we?" dad remarked.

"As long as I'm not the patient I'm happy. You know that I want to be a doctor just like you. Plus I get to spend more time with you" I explained.

That just made my dad smile even more. For some reason I think that it made my dad extra happy that I chose to go to work with him.

As soon as we got to the hospital he was called into work. At first the managed wasn't even going to let me go back there but somehow my dad managed to convince him to let me go.

I mostly kept to myself and just watched and observed the doctors interacting with the patients.

No one seemed to care that I was there. I was just glad that none of them tried to talk to me. I know it's silly to be super shy when you want to be a doctor, but I can't seem to help it. It's something that I definitely need to work on.

I jumped when an ice cold finger tapped my shoulder. I spun around and found myself staring into the strangest, yet beautiful set of golden eyes. His unusually pale complexion and ice cold skin only added to his oddities. Did I also mention that he was insanely beautiful?

"Excuse me miss? Who are you? How did you get in here? You're not supposed to be in here" he asked in a voice that sounded like velvet.

My shyness overcame me. As much as I tried I could not undo the knot that had formed in my throat. I struggled to even utter one word to this man.

"Nessie there you are!" I heard my dad shout. "I've been looking all over for you-oh Carlisle. I see you have met my daughter"

"She is your daughter Diego? I wasn't aware of that"

"She is painfully shy" dad said.

Carlisle reacted by giving me a heartwarming smile that instantly put me at ease.

"Well it's very nice to meet you young lady" Carlisle said offering me his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too" I said and then blushed. I could tell that he was shocked by my southern accent. "I'm from Texas. Houston to be exact. I recently decided to move in with my dad though" I explained.

"Well Nessie I have several kids of my own all about your age. Their names are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward. I'll make sure to tell them about you so that they make you feel comfortable at school tomorrow. They're all great kids and I'm sure you will all get along"

"Thank you Dr. Cullen" I said.

 **Please Review**


	3. Isabella

**Chapter 3: Isabella**

 **Nessie's POV**

School. Why did I have to attend again? High school was basically nothing but four years of hell. Yet, my dad took the liberty of signing me up ahead of time. At least I had some break. I had a four day weekend basically. Friday was my last day at my old school and I wasn't able to fly out until yesterday, which was a Tuesday.

Now it was Wednesday and I had no choice but to go to school. I hated school because I attracted bullies faster then you could say the word bully. Being shy and quiet made me the perfect target. Now add being the new girl to that list.

I got out of bed when I realized that it was in danger of being late if I kept hitting the snooze button. Being late on my first day of school is not likely to look good for me.

I fixed my bed as fast as I could and got dressed before racing down to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Pongo was at my side almost instantly. As soon as I was done eating I gave him his food. Which he gobbled up in an instant.

"Nessie where are you going?" dad asked as I was about to walk out the door.

"To school" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Nessie first of all you don't know where the school is, secondly you don't drive. So I will be driving you to school" dad explained.

"Oh, okay" I said, a bit shocked by that. I was so used to walking myself to school that having my dad drive me wasn't even something that I had considered.

As soon as I was done with breakfast I got my backpack and then I got in my dad's car and we rode to school together.

When we got to the school it was kind of lonely still. My dad dropped me off by the front office where I had to get my class schedule. The lady there gave me my schedule and my map. Since it was still early I sat in the hallway and looked at the map, trying to memorize all the routes. The last thing I wanted was to have to walk around with a map stuck in front of my face all day.

When I looked up again I saw that a lot more students had arrived here. Many of them staring at me as if I were some sort of alien or something. Do they not get new kids in this town or what?

Most of them just ignored me though. For that I was happy.

I got up and started walking. Someone had stuck their leg out in front of me and before I could even notice it I was falling flat on my face. I heard several girls laughing around me.

Great. Just great. If I have said it once I have said it a thousand times. Wherever I go I attract bullies. What is it about me that attracts them?! It's as if I was wearing a sign that said _Bully Me People! Perfect Victim Here!_

"Stupid girl. That is what you get for being in my way" the girl sneered. She and her friends then laughed and just walked away.

"Are you okay?" I heard an angelic sounding voice ask. When I looked up I saw that it was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen before. She had pale skin, brown hair, and golden eyes. Her beauty was god-like.

"Um, excuse me, are you okay?" she asked me again. She even offered me a hand to help me get back up.

"Um, yes?" it came out sounding more like a question. I took her ice cold hand and she helped me get up.

"Thank you" I said to her and she just smiled.

"I'm guessing you're a southern girl, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just moved here from Texas. My name is Renesmee. But people usually call me Nessie. What is your name?" I didn't know why but I felt oddly at ease with this girl. There was something about her that made me feel less shy and awkward.

"I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella"

"Well Bella, it's nice to meet you" I said and she smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"Nice to meet you too Nessie. What is your first class? Maybe I can take you there" she offered.

"um" I looked at my schedule. "Biology with Jefferson" I said.

She smiled again. "What a coincidence I have that class too. My brother Edward also has that same class with us. You know, for some reason you look a lot like him" she said.

Huh? That was kind of weird.

 **Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side. Next chapter will be Edward's POV. Next chapter should be up soon in the mean time please review.**


	4. Daughter

**Chapter 4: Daughter**

 **Edward's POV**

Nothing in my family had ever been the same since the day that my daughter was born. Absolutely nothing. I remembered the day that Bella nearly died giving birth to her as if it was just yesterday.

Bella was nearly unconscious. The others had decided to go on a two day hunting trip so I was the only one there when it happened. I had to give Bella an emergency c-section before I proceeded to change her.

The first time I held my daughter is something that I will never forget. She felt so weak and fragile in my arms. As if any movement could easily break her.

Her expression as she looked at the world around her was both funny and cute. She had a natural blush to her cheeks. Her eyes were chocolate brown; just as her mother's had been. She had also inherited my bronze hair color.

I also noticed something else about her. Her scent. It was completely human-like. My baby girl did not appear to have any vampire in her. I couldn't help but feel worried. A human baby in a house full of vampires?

I washed my baby girl, cleaned her , and dressed her in an outfit that Alice had purchased for our baby. Alice had gone on a shopping spree and bought a lot of baby clothes both for boys and girls.

I fed my baby girl then rocked her to sleep. As I watched my innocent baby girl sleep my worries about her continued to grow. She was a human baby in a family full of vampires. What if something happened? What if she got a cut and one of my family members lost control? A repeat of the Jasper incident with Bella, but this time with our daughter in her place terrified me.

What about Bella? Bella was was going to be a newborn vampire. She most likely would not be able to control her thirst or her strength. I couldn't imagine how she would feel if she accidentally killed our baby.

So that is when I made a decision. A decision that would devastate and forever change this family. A decision that would change us forever. A decision that they would know absolutely nothing about.

I would give her away. She would be raised by a human family. Where she would be safer.

I took my now wide awake daughter and wrapped her in a blanket. I went all the way to Port Angeles and left her at one of those fire stations that lets you safely abandon newborns. It was one of the hardest things that I had ever done.

The second hardest thing that I had ever done was lie to my whole family. I told them that she was stillborn. I told them that the umbilical cord had gotten wrapped around her neck and cutoff her oxygen and that by the time that I had gotten her out it was already too late. She was dead. I also said that I had already buried her body as well.

I'll never forget the look of pure devastation on Bella's face when I gave her the news. She loved our baby so much. Our baby meant everything to her.

Bella became depressed after that. She never got over our daughter's death. The death of the baby that she never meet.

As for the rest of my family? Nobody ever smiled anymore. No one. Jasper was always moody. Alice never shopped anymore. Emmett had stopped being his usual goofy self. Rosalie got upset very easily these day. She was always angry about something. Esme, sweet loving Esme, always had a look of sadness on her face. As for Carlisle, he was almost always at work now. Even when he wasn't at work he was always somewhere else. It was his own way of dealing with the death of the granddaughter he had already started to love so much.

I was surprised that my daughter's 'death' had impacted everyone so much. Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing.

One thing is for certain. If the truth is ever discovered I will actually fear for my life because I will be one dead man.

 **Please Review**


End file.
